Dear Percy
by Black Belt Bookworm
Summary: Annabeth writes to Percy. Percabeth is promised. Avoid flames but constructive critism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I hope you likey! Sorry if its crap but I literly wrote the main ideas on the back of a recipt on my way back from a dog training class. I'm not even kidding. I also wrote this so i can distract myself from my other story. Here it is!**

* * *

_Dear Percy,_

_ I know you won't read this and probably never will but I need to do something. Thalia (who would've thought? Apparently it helped her get over Luke) recommended writing to you because it will help get my emotions out, I think its bull but I it's worth a shot, right?_

_ Well, I want to say I'm perfectly fine. __Wth? I'm __**anything **__but fine. It's an act but everyone can see right through it. Camp is Hades without you. It's not the same and it never will be until you come back. But you're not coming back; we have to sail in a magical flying boat to save you. How? Even __**I **__have no idea. But now we have to save you because that bi- I mean, female dog, put you on the other side of the country! And to think I hated her before._

_ Anyway, like I said, Camp officially is Hades. Hermes cabin is pulling less pranks and Ares cabin is beating up less people. Should be good right? Wrong. That makes what camp camp. And Apollo cabin is barely shooting straight, Demeter cabin's flowers are wilting ,Aphrodite cabin weeps about the break up of'Percbeth' and has spent more trying to set people up (not kidding they tried to set up 'Tratie'- Travis and Katie, and Tratie attempted murder) and Nico seems even more depressed! Who would've thought possible! __**(A/N: This is before Son of Neptune. Nico knows where the Roman camp is but Percy hasn't shown up yet) **_

_I'm pretty sure the gods are depressed too. Sure, some of them- scratch that, half of them- hate you, but you are still the hero of Olympus! Even though they know how you are- lucky them- there are obvious signs they are worried too. Especially your dad. The waves won't stop hammering on the shore, there are several earthquakes, and even more tsunamis! Every time Apollo brings his sun chariot out, it's not as bright. Every time the moon rises, it's not as beautiful. The stars have lost their shine. Hestia shows up more often in the hearth so everyone sees her, everyone sees her depressed that one of the sweetest demigods was taken, especially after being so kind to her. Every time I visit Olympus I can her Aphrodite cry a little then go yell at Hera for breaking up 'Percabeth' even if it was for the sake of the world. I'm pretty sure Hermes is broken don too, considering you were on pretty good terms._

_I haven't even mentioned how the ones closest to you are. Well, I mentioned Nico's depression, but still. Grover's going out of his mind since he can't help find you any sooner. Whenever Rachel isn't spouting prophecies she paints all of your adventures. Chiron hangs them around camp for the younger campers to put a face with the name and older campers to remember. Thalia can barely keep herself from shocking people. Tyson cries himself to sleep every time he visits. Chris seems way too depressed to be a Hermes kid. Even Clarisse barely smiles when she's beating up someone or wins capture the Flag._

_You have no idea the effect you have on people. Even for the gods. Why can't our relationship be peaceful for once? There are always wars, monsters, gods, and other super natural crap in our way. _

_You never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on you. I'm gonna spend every waking moment working on that ship. I promise. And you know what sucks the most? As I was going to bed the night you disappeared I decided I was going to tell you I love you. Not the cheesy, sappy kind every girlfriend tells her boyfriend and vice versa, but actual love. I never got to. So I will now, I love you, with all my heart. And if I find out you have a new girlfriend at the Roman camp, I will literally die inside. _

_Time to work on the Argo II, I guess._

_Love you through everything,_

_ Annabeth_

Annabeth looked down at her letter feeling better then she had since Percy disappeared. She let one tear fall but no more came. She looked down at her pencil writing (she didn't like using pens since they reminded her of Riptide and Riptide reminded her of Percy) and saw it was wet in some places. She folded up the letter and put it in her trunk. She headed to the Poseidon cabin (where she had been staying since Percy went missing, minus when Tyson visited, she couldn't stand the snoring) so she could change into a fresh T shirt. She worked on the Argo II with a much better attitude anyone had seen her in since that fateful day. Such a good attitude in fact, people had to do a double take to make sure it was Annabeth.

Who knew writing could help some one's mood so much?

* * *

**There you go! Whaddya think? Follow, review, favorite, whatever! I'm thinking of making a series of letters leading up to Annabeth meeting up w/ Percy in MoA ****_or_****writing one from Reyna to Jason. Which one do you think i should do? tell me in the revieWs. Just press that blue buton at the bottom of the page.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Percy,  
I won't make this letter as long as the last one, cause your seaweed brain Probably had trouble understanding my last letter. So, the Argo II is coming along. Of course, there have been problems. Gaea messes with the ship weekly. Piper told me a story about a table literally walking away with the engine. And Leo has had way to much caffeine. I swear that boy may be even more ADHD than even you.

Their great friends, and campers love them, but your still like the camp idol. Did I mention Piper replaced Drew? Thank gods. We sent Drew to a school to find demigods, she didn't seem happy. Most of the Aphrodite cabin went with her. I think it's because they know they can't help much with the Argo II. But Drew and Lacy think a girl named Sadie may be a demigod. Crap... I hate getting off topic. Well, that's the only exciting thing at camp right now. Everyone else is helping with the boat. Ares cabin wants to add an entire deck dedicated to weapons, and they're arguing with the Hephaestus cabin about it. It would be pretty entertaining if they weren't distracting the best builders at camp. Well, I think writing anymore would hurt your 'brain' so, bye.

Lots of love,  
Annabeth

* * *

**A/N- I don't think i made this too sappy. Or at least i hope i didn't. But you people will be the judges... soo..judge away! I think i added too much on the Aphrodite cabin... but, i have serious writers block. So, i think I'll add one more letter, but i want the readers to decide... do you think i should add a fourth chapter where Percy finds the letters? If you think i should choose when. Either after the war or on the Argo.**

**LATER PEOPLES!**

**-BBB **


End file.
